hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Within
'''Christmas Within '''is the twenty-first episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Blackjack and his men stole shops and money, to leave civilians and banker. Bankrupt, for them to strengthen for WMDs and new weapons, to ruin before Christmas have begun. Nathan and Natalie prepare a Christmas dinner, for tomorrow. Doctor Underwood helps, as Hendrix is busy in a mission. To take down, rogue agents in London, who tried to kill MI6. Nathan and Natalie hope that Christmas doesn't go in a bad direction, as it always goes good every year, Dominic Tucker, the son of Tex, spied on Blackjack's men, as they find out. Nathan, Harold, Boyce, Dax, Magnus, and Natalie all realized the shops have been bankrupt, because of Blackjack's men attack with bots. It turned out that Natalie thinks that Astra is supporting him, as Nathan wants to know, why is he hiring them. Astra and DX hate Christmas, as Blackjack's next plan, is to lure Commissioner Micucci out to investigate the crime, to kidnap him. Blackjack and his men spy on the police, as they attack them, as Astra kidnaps Commissioner Micucci. As Nathan's team arrive but they all escaped. Commissioner Micucci son, Tony Micucci is angry at the Underwood's to let this happen. Doctor Underwood vows to find Tony's father, as Dominic found, Blackjack new whereabouts in another mansion that he owned in South Calimonia. Many civilians protest against the police, for not protecting Christmas, as their money is lost to Blackjack, a mob boss. Nathan and his team go stealth, as they took out many of Blackjack's men, Astra's drones too, as DX steps out and fights Boyce, Magnus, and Dax. Nathan, Natalie, and Harold about to rescue Commissioner Micucci. He is trapped, as he about to drown, Natalie saved her. As she battled Astra, Blackjack faces Nathan and Harold, as he nearly defeated them, Nathan uses his powers and abilities to defeat Blackjack with Harold's help. DX is defeated by Boyce, Magnus, and Dax, as Astra flies away but Nathan chases her and defeats her. Natalie is happy to see Astra face sad. Nathan and his team saved Christmas, Natalie feels happy again. As Astra is sent to Linguistic Asylum, as Blackjack is sent to jail. Next day, Hendrix joins with his family and Nathan/Natalie's team to celebrate Christmas with Selena joining in, as Doctor Underwood doesn't, because she is Jewish, but it's her husband is the reason why. They all have laughed, as Nathan wants a new ability. Hendrix warns him to wait, for a new year, as Nathan and his team laugh. Episode Moments * Blackjack, DX, and Astra stole money, to bankrupt them, to ruin Christmas * Commissioner Micucci is captured, as Tony Micucci is worried about Blackjack * Protest at the police station, for not guarding banks for robberies * Nathan and his team, defeat Blackjack, Astra, and DX, to rescue Commissioner Micucci Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Dax Garfield * Magnus Farrell * Dominic Tucker * Commissioner Micucci * Tony Micucci * CAPD * Will Chill Villain * Blackjack * Blackjack's Mobs * DX * Astra Links Trivia * This takes place after Chandler's defeat, months ago * Doctor Underwood always reminds herself, that she doesn't celebrate Christmas * Astra and DX ruin Christmas * Boyce is middle is "Ruth" Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes